


Burned Bonds

by Fenrys_Writer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrys_Writer/pseuds/Fenrys_Writer
Summary: The town of Fhirdiad is set ablaze and the last remnants of the Kingdom Army and Rhea fight to push back the Imperial forces. Annette and her father are caught in the crossroads of this battle, but could Annette really kill past classmates?





	Burned Bonds

The flames flourished around Annette. The smoke threatened to choke her as she stood in the middle of the town. From her vantage point, she could just make out Ashe and her father below her. Rhea was near the castle, transformed into a dragon, or whatever she really was.

Annette was told to guard Rhea with her very life. She was one of the very last remnants of the Kingdom army. Everyone else was killed, all her friends, murdered. Usually she wouldn’t want to do this. To fight in a smoldering town full of citizens, preparing to fight with her very life on her line, but there were different circumstances this time.

Her dear friend, Mercedes was killed in the last battle. When Annette had heard the news, she couldn’t stop crying. The same thing happened back when she heard Felix and Ingrid lost there lives, but now she felt something dark take hold of her heart. Revenge. She would avenge Mercedes, a kind soul like her didn’t deserve to die. Even if it meant she had to fight her classmates or the Professor, even if it meant she lost her life.

Over the crackling of the flames, Annette heard the soldiers below her shouting. From what she overheard, the Empire’s army was here. Leaded by Edelgard and the Professor, their army was a force to be reckoned with. They were able to easily take down Dimitri and Rodrigue. Doubt began to creep into Annette’s mind, even with Rhea’s extreme power, could they defeat them. Could Annette really gain the revenge she seeked.

For the first half of the battle, Annette acted as commander, she sent her soldiers down towards the burned ruins of the town where they fought against the invading army. She held Crusher in her hand, it pulsed in her hands and the glow illuminated her skin. She felt her magic surge to her finger tips and spark out. She was ready for a fight, she knew it.

Edelgard was advancing upwards, Aymr held in her hand. Behind her, the Professor was cutting down three soldiers at one. Their bodies fell to the ground and they bled out. She saw her father ready his axe towards the white haired emperor. As she swung her axe at his horse, he pulled back the reins and dodged. He swung his axe down and it grazed her. However something else caught Annette’s attention.

The Professor was staring down Ashe, who held his bow in front of him. Ashe let the arrow fly and the Professor dodged. He extended the Sword of the Creator towards him. Annette’s eyes widened in shock and she tried to shoot a Cutting Gale towards the sword, anything to push the blade back. But her magic didn’t make an ounce of difference. The blade cut through Ashe’s chest and he collapsed onto the floor, blood seeping out of his wound. Annette felt tears prick her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

She sent more of her soldiers down there to fight him, maybe she could weaken him enough so she could kill him, but right now she couldn’t focus on that. All her attention was on her father, who was currently in a heated battle with Edelgard. She saw that there was an injury on his shoulder. She wanted to run down there to heal him, but she was ordered to stay in her position no matter what. If she broke formation, she would be endangering Rhea.

She had an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something deep in her was off balance. She took two deep breaths and wiped her sweaty hands on her dress. Her soldiers were dying at the Professor’s hands, while Linhardt was healing his wounds. So many people were dying, how many more would need to be sacrificed for this war. The smoke from the town was rising now, threatening to choke her.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something unbelievable. Well, it was something Annette would never have wanted to believe. She saw Edelgard, holding Aymr high above, cut down her father. Time felt slowed down, nothing was registering in her brain. She saw her father collapse onto the ground, not moving. Edelgard stood in front him before turning around like he was nothing. No. No no no no no no no no no! Tears fell from her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Crusher was held weakly in her hands, she felt like she no longer had the strength to hold it up anymore. She wanted to collapse onto the floor, she wanted to grieve, but then a sudden anger surged through her.

No, she wanted revenge. Even more now, she wanted revenge. Her father, he didn’t deserve this. No one deserved that type of end. Treated like nothing, just another person to cut down. She gritted her teeth and gripped Crusher hard. It’s pulsations briefly stopped with Annette squeezing on it. Then her legs were carrying her. Her feet were clattering on the pavement as she sped downwards.

Edelgard barely reacted before Annette brought the hammer down. She just had time to lift the shield to block the brunt of the impact, but since Crusher was powered on magic, a shield wouldn’t mean anything. She heard Edelgard let out a grunt and she jumped backwards before she sustained anymore damage. Annette was breathing heavily, Crusher was held in a death grip in her hands.

“You...how dare you!” Annette shouted. She was seething with rage, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Edelgard glared at her like she was annoying. Really, she had the audacity to look at her like that. She wanted to beat that look off her face. For Mercedes, for her father. She rushed at full speed again and clashed with Edelgard’s Aymr. Her hands shook heavily, she wasn’t used to fighting with heavy weapons. Edelgard took notice of this and was able to take her off balance. With a kick to her shin, Annette collapsed onto the ground and Edelgard swung Aymr down.

She tried her best to dodge, but her arm was caught in the impact. She could feel her bones breaking and her arm dislocating. The pain in her arm surged throughout her entire body. She let out an anguished cry.

“Father...please help me,” Annette cried. She saw Edelgard hold the axe above her head. Why now at this time could Annette only remember sweet memories? She rembered when Mercedes made her delicious sweets and they spent the rest of the night eating them while telling stories. Or when she was 6 and ran out to her father as he returned from a mission. He picked her up in her arms and swung her around. For a few moments, she felt a bit peaceful.

“Father, Mercedes, I’ll see you soon,” Annette whispered before the axe swung hard onto her skull.


End file.
